Television devices (e.g., televisions and receivers coupled to televisions) have been traditionally used to access various television programs. Increasingly, multi-media devices are used for accessing television programs as well as other multimedia contents and information from websites. Multimedia devices typically integrate television devices and computer systems.
Multimedia devices are typically configured to execute multiple software applications. However, many software applications are not configured to share user activity data (e.g., user history) with other software applications. Furthermore, sharing user activity data with the multiple software applications requires careful considerations, including consideration of privacy concerns.